The present invention relates generally to the field of video recording. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods, apparatus, and systems for time-based and geographic navigation of recorded or live video content.
Every day, television stations and professionals involved in video production shoot countless hours of video content using camcorders or other types of external recorders in the field. Some of this content may be streamed live to a television station (or other news venue, website, or the like) using various methods such as cellular based uplink devices, satellites, microwave transmission, or other means. However, the majority of the content will remain on the original camcorder media or recording device until it is physically brought back to the studio (or other production facility) or transferred asynchronously via IP to the studio, which can be a very time consuming process.
Once the original content arrives back in the studio, it rarely provides the end-user (editor or production staff) with details of the recording other than the time of recording (e.g., via a time-stamp) and the user typically must preview the content in order to locate the desired content.
It would be advantageous to enable the ability to search for content based on geographic location and/or time. It would be further advantageous to leverage the use of GPS systems in connection with the storage of metadata information which includes time and geographic information for the video content.
The methods, apparatus and systems of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.